fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicklist
This page intends to list all the code needed to be able to quickly write down the rewards. Just modify it according to your needs, and feel free to add. To use, just click edit, then click source, copy the portion you need, paste it to the page you were editing, and modify any changes in words (E.G. dropping instead of increasing) Primary Attributes * Dangerous is increasing... * Persuasive is increasing... * Shadowy is increasing... * Watchful is increasing... Menaces * Nightmares is increasing... * Scandal is dropping... * Suspicion is increasing... * Unaccountably Peckish is increasing... * Wounds is increasing... * Plagued by a Popular Song is increasing... * Troubled Waters is increasing... Second Chances * You've gained 1 x Anticandle * You've gained 1 x Confident Smile * You've gained 1 x Hard-Earned Lesson * You've gained 1 x Hastily Scrawled Warning Note * You've gained 1 x Sudden Insight * You've gained 1 x Surprise Attack Plan Luck * You were fortunate! * You were unlucky. Better luck next time... Items * You now have 1 x A Clandestine Rendezvous at Watchmaker's Hill * You've gained 1 x A Leathery Human Heart * You've gained 2 x Aeolian Scream * You've gained 10 x Amanita Sherry * You've gained 1 x An Infernal Contract * You've gained 1 x Appalling Secret * You've gained 1 x Black Wings Absinthe * You've gained 20 x Broken Giant 1844 * You've gained 10 x Carnival Ticket * You've gained 1 x Cat: Getting Warmer * You've lost 5 x Certifiable Scrap * You've gained 30 x Correspondence Plaque * You've gained 48 x Cryptic Clue * You've lost 1 x Dark-dewed Cherries * You've gained 112 x Deep Amber * You've gained 1 x Diamond * You've lost 1 x Drop of Gaoler's Honey * You've gained 32 x Drop of Prisoner's Honey *file:Boxsmall.png You've gained 1 [[:category:Fate|'Fate']] * You've gained 2 x F.F. Gebrandt's Tincture of Vigour * You've gained 1 x First City Coin * You've gained 99 x Foxfire Candle Stub * You've gained 1 x Gift of Adoration * You've gained 20 x Glim * You've gained 1 x Greyfields 1868 First Sporing * You've gained 48 x Greyfields 1879 * You've gained 50 x Greyfields 1882 * You've gained 1 x Implacable Detective's Business Card * You've gained 2 x Incendiary Gossip * You've gained 2 x Inkling of Identity * You've gained 2 x Intriguing Gossip * You've gained 113 x Jade Fragment * You've gained 1 x Lamplighter Beeswax * You've gained 1 x London Street Sign * You've gained 2 x Lucky Weasel * You've gained 4 x Maniac's Prayer * You've gained 10 x Map Scrap * You now have 1 x Memento of Passion * You've gained 1 x Memory of Light * You've gained 51 x Moon-pearl * You've gained 1 x Morelways 1872 * You've lost 1 x Mouse: So Little Time * You've gained 1 x Myrrh-Scented Roses * You've gained 1 x Mystery of the Elder Continent * You've gained 30 x Nevercold Brass Sliver * You've gained 1 x Phosphorescent Scarab * You've gained 504 x Primordial Shriek * You've gained 1 x Prisoner's Mask * You've gained 1 x Proscribed Material * You've gained 10 x Ragged Clothing * You've gained 1 x Rat on a String * You've gained 95 x Rostygold * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Fourth City * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Second City * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Third City * You've gained 1 x Sapphire * You've gained 1 x Secluded Address * You've gained 85 x Silk Scrap * You've gained 85 x Souls * You've gained 18 x Stolen Correspondence * You've gained 1 x Strangling Willow Absinthe * You've gained 1 x Surface Currency * You've gained 10 x Surface-Silk Scrap * You've gained 2 x Tale of Terror!! *file:ratsmall.png You've lost 3 x Talkative Rattus Faber * You've lost 1 x''' Tomb-Lion' * You've gained 30 x 'Whispered Secret' * You've gained 1 x 'Venom-ruby' * You've gained 10 x 'Zee-Ztory' *file:Questionsmall.png '''Random Items (~24-25 pence)' Specific Ability *file:Spiderflorencesmall.png [[:category:Arachnologist|'Arachnologist']] has increased to 2! * [[:Category:Admired|'Admired']] is increasing.... Story *file:bohogirl5small.png a Courier for the Dead is increasing... * a Finder of Heiresses is increasing... * An occurrence! Your '[[:Category: A Friendship with a Bohemian Sculptress|'A Friendship with a Bohemian Sculptress']]' Quality is now 1 - A Veilgarden Regular! * An occurrence! Your '[[:Category: A Person of Some Little Consequence|'A Person of Some Little Consequence']]' Quality is now 10! * a Scholar of the Correspondence is increasing... * a Union Sympathiser is increasing... * a visitor to the Clay Quarters is increasing... * An occurrence! Your 'Acquiring a Ship' Quality is now 8 - Acquiring a Zubmarine! * an agent of the Cheesemonger is increasing... *file:cadaversmall.png an Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles is increasing... * an Intimate of Devils is increasing... *file:knifetingsmall.png an Umpire of the Game of Knife-and-Candle has increased to 3! *file:magnifyingglasssmall.png ascending the Reliables list of Mr Pages has increased to 3! * assisting a Keen-Eyed Lapidary is increasing... * associating with Radical Academics is increasing... * attending to the needs of a singular plant is increasing * An occurrence! Your carving out a Reputation at Court is now 5! * cultivating an acquaintance with His Amused Lordship has increased to 2! * An occurrence! Your 'Embroiled in the Wars of Illusion ' Quality is now 20! * A twist in your tale! You are now [[:Category:Exacting the Urchins' Vengeance|'exacting the Urchins' Vengeance']]. * An occurrence! Your '[[:Category:Featuring in the Tales of the University|'Featuring in the Tales of the University']]' Quality is now 6! * in search of a Stiff Drink is increasing... * Inconvenienced by your Aunt is increasing... * investigating the Secrets of St Dunstan's is increasing... * An occurrence! Your 'Making Friends among God's Editors' Quality is now 1! * making progress in the Labyrinth of Tigers has increased to 5! * An occurrence! Your 'Myrrh-Scented Roses' Quality is now 1! * [[:Category:Marked by the Eater-of-Chains|'marked by the Eater-of-Chains']] has increased to 2! * An occurrence! Your On the Velocipede Squad Quality is now 1 - Putting the Boot In! * An occurrence! Your 'occasionally seen at Mr Wines' Revels' Quality is now 10! * on the trail of the Cheesemonger is increasing... * An occurrence! Your Playing Cat and Mouse with an Evasive Target Quality is now 1. * An occurrence! Your "[[:Category:Playing with Broken Toys|'playing with Broken Toys']]" Quality is now 1. *file:Flamessmall.png Plotting against the Masters is increasing... *file:writersmall.png An occurrence! Your 'Raking the Muck of the Neath' Quality is now 4! * seeking Mr Eaten's Name has increased to 2! * An occurrence! Your 'Shaping a Masterpiece for the Empress' Quality is now 4! - a Song! * An occurrence! Your 'Sniffing Around The Parthenaeum' Quality is now 1! * An occurrence! Your 'solving cases around London' Quality is now 1! * Tales of Mahogany Hall is increasing... * Talk of the Town is increasing... *file:deathsmall.png the Boatman's Opponent is increasing... * the Protégé of a Mysterious Benefactor has increased to 5! * A twist in your tale! You are no longer Tracking down the Manager *''' Troubled by Vermin' is dropping... * 'Uncovering Secrets Framed in Gold' is increasing... * 'Uncovering the Secrets of the Face-Tailor ' is increasing... * An occurrence! Your ''unwelcome at the University' Quality is now 1! * '''Visiting Clathermont's Tattoo Parlour is increasing... Recurring Dreams * Dreaming Strange Dreams: A Game of Chess is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: The Burial of the Dead is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: Death by Water is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: Is Someone There? is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: The Fire Sermon is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: What the Thunder Said is increasing... * Stormy-Eyed is increasing... Intrigue * Intimate with a Secular Missionary is increasing... * Intimate with a Revolutionary Firebrand is increasing... * You've gained a new quality: planning a Theft from the Museum of Mistakes at 1 * seen with an Acclaimed Beauty is increasing... * seen with a Barbed Wit has increased to 6! * Serenity of the Plaster Face is increasing... * solving cases around London is increasing... Progress * Casing... is increasing... * Dramatic Tension is increasing... * Fascinating... is increasing... * Having Rodentine Minions Investigate... is increasing... * [[:Category:Inspired...|'Inspired...']] is increasing... * Investigating... is increasing... * Making Use of Bats is increasing... * Pygmalion is increasing... * Running Battle... is increasing... * Seeking... is increasing... * An occurrence! Your Seeking the Meaning of the Plaster Face Quality is now 1! * Term Passing... is increasing... * The Hunt is On! 'is increasing... * 'Time Passing in the Labyrinth is increasing... Quirks * Austere is increasing... * Daring is increasing... * Forceful is increasing... * Heartless is increasing... * Hedonist is increasing... * Magnanimous is increasing... * Melancholy is increasing... * Ruthless is increasing... * Steadfast is increasing... * Subtle is increasing... Connections * Connected: Benthic is increasing... * Connected: Bohemian is increasing... * Connected: Criminals is increasing... * Connected: Glass is increasing... * Connected: Hell is increasing... * Connected: Revolutionaries is increasing... * Connected: Rubbery Men is increasing... * Connected: Shroud is increasing... * Connected: Society is increasing... * Connected: Summerset is increasing... * Connected: The Church is increasing... * Connected: The Constables is increasing... * Connected: The Docks is increasing... * Connected: the Duchess is increasing... * Connected: The Great Game is increasing... * Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar is increasing... * Connected: The Orient is increasing... * Connected: The Tomb-Colonies is increasing... * Connected: Urchins is increasing... Venture * An occurrence! Your Missing Person: Absconding Devil Quality is now 3! * An occurrence! Your 'Seduction: Honey-sipping jewel-thief' Quality is now 7! * An occurrence! Your 'Seduction: Honey-sipping heiress' Quality is now 2! * Surveillance Contract: Find a Tattooed Messenger's contact has increased to 2! * [[Surveillance Contract: Starving Poet|'Surveillance Contract: Starving Poet']] has increased to 2! Ambition * Ambition: Bag a Legend! has increased to 35! * An occurrence! Your 'Ambition:Heart's Desire - the Topsy King' Quality is now 18! * Ambition: Heart's Desire! has increased to 2! *file:blackglovesmall.png Ambition: Light Fingers! has increased to 8! * Ambition: Nemesis has increased to 5! Accomplishment *file:chap1small.png A twist in your tale! You are now an Admirer of Art *file:bohogirl1small.png A twist in your tale! You are now an Admirer of Beauty * A twist in your tale! You are now a Bringer of Death * A twist in your tale! You are now a Fearsome Duellist *file:pawnsmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now a fine piece in the Game *file:blackglovesmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now Master Thief *file:councilsmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now a Procurer of Savage Beasts * An occurrence! Your a Survivor of the Affair of the Box Quality is now 5! * A twist in your tale! You are now a Veteran of the Battle of Wolfstack Docks * A twist in your tale! You are now Free of Surface Ties * A twist in your tale! You are now the Darling of the Ambassador's Ball Acquaintance * Acquaintance: Sardonic Music-Hall Singer is dropping... *file:blimpsmall.png Acquaintance: Regretful Soldier is increasing... * Acquaintance: a Repentant Forger is increasing... * Acquaintance: Wry Functionary is increasing... Travel *file:deathsmall.png You've moved to a new area: A slow boat passing a dark beach on a silent river *file:madsmall.png You've moved to a new area: A state of some confusion * You've moved to a new area: The Chambers of the Heart * You've moved to a new area: disgraced exile in the Tomb-Colonies *file:Lodgingssmall.png You've moved to a new area: your Lodgings * You've moved to a new area: Mahogany Hall * You've moved to a new area: Mrs Plenty's Carnival * You've moved to a new area: The Forgotten Quarter *file:Labyrinthplaceholdersmall.png You've moved to a new area: The Labyrinth of Tigers * You've moved to a new area: The Shuttered Palace *file:Universityplaceholdersmall.png You've moved to a new area: The University *file:watchmakershillsmall.png You've moved to a new area: Watchmaker's Hill *file:Wolfstacksmall.png You've moved to a new area: Wolfstack Docks *file:scandalsmall.png You've moved to a new area: The tomb-colony of Venderbight